If I belonged to him, I'm yours Are you mine?
by k0ijuUrokU
Summary: He was her childhood best friend but one day he was gone. Now she's in High School learning to forget her past and ready to unfold a new chapter in her life when suddenly after opening the door of Third Music Room she was face to face with the same looking guy in her past. Getting to know him better lead her to realization that he will never be her best friend. Or so she thought.


**If I belonged to him, I'm yours. Are you mine?**

Chapter 1: **SOISTHATYOU?**

The rain pours heavily; the sky was so dark that you can easily see all the strands of lightning. The thunder roars loudly like it want anyone to realize how scary and powerful it can be. The hole in which we entered to avoid being soaked in the rain was so small that we can hardly move inside. I was so scared but my courage is building up because of pair of arms that wraps around me, hugged me tightly into his safe body. My body stops from shaking, feeling him was like a lullaby. His scent was tender as lavender and very relaxing. He cuddled me until I fell asleep.

"Haruhi...get up. Come on"

I stir to the side and opened my eyes "NISHIA"

"Come on my little kawaii princess your night-in-shining-armour is waiting for you. The sun is setting and it was more beautiful after the rain." He lends his hand to me and I saw a scar in his hand that I never saw before. I wonder why I didn't notice such scar for a long time.I get up and see that he was all soaked because of the rain. Maybe he uses his back to cover us both from the rain knowing that the hole we hid was very small.

"Nishia your clothes are wet. You're going to be sick if you don't change now..."

My worries for him can be seen on my face but he just smile. The smile that always telling me that everything was fine. "Don't worry about it. Handsome men cannot be hurt by water." His lavender eyes met mine. Then suddenly it feels like I'm standing in the middle of lavender garden. Those calm eyes that I can't bring myself to stop gazing at. I know at that very young age that this boy before me was the one that I want for the rest of my life. I cannot bring myself to think if he will be gone like my mom. I just simply love him more than anyone.

We just stand there watching the sun as it make its way down and allowing darkness before us. Then I heard him...

"I'm going to leave this place, but it will always be beautiful as it can be..."

I'm lost on his words then when I looked up at him, my heart jumped and suddenly sadness creep up on me. He was crying...hiding it on those lovely blond locks in his face. Then lavender eyes stared at me and I felt a melancholy feeling surrounding him and I cannot understand it. My consciousness is fading and darkness came.

{Alarm clock ringing}

"Awww. Hai hai! Wait up okay. I'm getting up alright so shut up now Mr. Alarm clock." I sit on my bed, thinking about my dream "that dream again. It always brings up the sad memories...and NISHIA". I gaze at my room and suddenly my eyes lock on the thing that's on the top of my study table. 'The necklace' the thing that I got after that day when I last saw NISHIA. He's gone with no explanation at all but even though he did that to me. I can't bring myself to be mad at him. I don't know but his presence was still with me like he wasn't gone at all. I walked towards it and a very beautiful stone was neatly place in the center surrounded with very artistic details carved in the beautiful wood. This pendant was so lovely but, maybe, I should hide it somewhere else from now on so it won't be hard for me to fully move on from the past. Six years have passed so it was time for me to move on to and today is that day. Because today a new stage in my life was waiting to unfold.

{At Ouran High School}

Alright forget the last sentence that I've said awhile ago. I don't want anything to unfold now! I want to close it nowww!. Close this door Haruhi. close!. close!. close!. But then the door of 'Third Music Room' was open and rose petals come swirling on me. Then before I realize it six good-looking men was gazing on me. But my gaze was locking in the man sitting in the chair on the center of boys. Wearing a pair of lavender eyes and blond hair that looked perfectly together...'Mother in heaven, the man standing before me is...was he...'

"NISHIA..." My Night In Shining Armour...

++++++ Alright guys that's it. My very first {first} story EVER!...and please review for it. Let me know if it was good or not. Also, I'm very sorry if there are wrong grammars. You see I'm really not good at it. So please don't be harsh on me. Well thank you very much for reading. And thank you for those Ouran High School Host Club story writers because you all really inspired me to do this.


End file.
